powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Personal Size Manipulation
The power to manipulate the size of oneself. Sub-power of Size Manipulation. Technique of Personal Mastery. Capabilities The user can manipulate their own size, from tiny to absolutely gigantic while retaining their physical proportions, some may be able to alter their own density. Usually, strength and durability are proportional to the size assumed, but User may gain increased abilities when growing or keep their normal ones when shrinking. Applications *Enhanced/Supernatural/Absolute Condition - exact powers depend on whether one shrinks or grows. *Expandability/Compressability *Size Combat *Size Enhancement **Limb Expansion **Limb Extension **Muscle Mass Enhancement *Size Reduction **Muscle Mass Weakening Levels *'Basic Level:' User can shrink down to half and them grow up to twice of their normal size. *'Advanced Level:' User can shrink down to quarter and them grow up to quadruple of their normal size. *'Expert Level:' User can shrink down to tenth and them grow up to ten times of their normal size. *'Master Level:' User can shrink down to percentage and them grow up to hundred times of their normal size. *'Ultimate Level:' User can shrink down to atomic and them grow up to planetary size. *'Absolute Level:' User can shrink below size of subatomic particles and grow them beyond galactic size. Associations *Body Manipulation *Body Length Manipulation *Density Manipulation *Elasticity *Fit Inducement *Mass Manipulation *Personal Mastery *Shapeshifting *Shrink Warping *Shrinking Replication *Shrinking Transmutation *Size Defiance *Size Manipulation *Transmutation *Unnatural Size Limitations *Limited to changing only their own size. *May be limited to how large one can grow, or how small one can shrink. *May have mental/emotional effects. *Clothing and other equipment may not change size with the user. *One has to be careful when becoming larger while in confined places, to avoid getting stuck/trapped inside of a building or damaging surroundings/themselves. *In a larger size, one becomes an easier target due to their size hindering their ability to evade attacks. *Grown/shrunken size causes problems with the environment: **Grown makes the environment too small and fragile. **Shrinking makes environment over-sized, making normal hazards exponentially more lethal and usually meaningless problems complicated/dangerous. **Might be affected by Galileo's Square-Cube Law. Known Users See Also: Sizeshifter. Gallery Smoothie enlarging herself.gif|Charlotte Smoothie (One Piece) can increase her size by using her Shibo Shibo no Mi powers through her sword. Atom-suit.gif|Atom/Ray Palmer (Arrowverse/DC Comics) GigantaNewCostume.jpg|Giganta (DC Comics) Size Changing by Dream of the Endless.jpg|Dream of the Endless (Vertigo/DC Comics) Size Changing by The Spectre.jpg|The Spectre (DC Comics) Compiste Superman's (DC Comics) giant form.jpeg|Composite Superman (DC Comics) possesses Colossal Boy's giant form... Composite Superman's (DC Comics) Shrinking Powers.jpeg|... And Shrinking Violet's shrinking form. Scintilla_jpg.jpg|Scintilla (Marvel Comics) Kamala Khan (Marvel Comics).png|Kamala Khan (Marvel Comics) Size Changing by Cassie.jpg|Cassie Lang (Marvel Comics) File:Groot_(Earth-616)_from_Guardians_of_the_Galaxy_Infinite_Comic_Vol_1_4_001.png|Groot (Marvel Comics) File:En_Sabah_Nur_(Earth-77995).jpg|En Sabah Nur/Apocalypse (Marvel Comics) Henry Pym (Earth-616).jpg|Henry Pym (Marvel Comics) Ginormica Monsters vs Aliens Susan Murphy.png|Susan Murphy/Ginormica (Monsters vs. Aliens) Omni-Mass.jpeg|Omni-Mass (Stretch Armstrong and the Flex Fighters) Humungousaur Reboot.png|Humungousaur (Ben 10) Ultimate Ben's Size.jpeg|Ultimate Ben (Ben 10: Ultimate Alien) S.T.-GRIDDEX.gif|Griddex (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Bodily Functional Powers Category:Organic Manipulation Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Fighting Power Category:Common Powers